Pokemon Lemons: One Shot Compilation
by anonymous431
Summary: Title says it all. Pokemon characters, lemons about them, and a compilation of one shot stories. Rated M for obvious reasons. Some chapters may contain human on pokemon action, so beware! Chapter 2 is Elesa and Zebstrika!
1. Chapter 1

Kind of strange for me to start a new story while I'm still working on two, right? Well, I knocked this out in like an hour, which is basically no time compared to how long the other ones usually take.

Anyways, this is the start of some one shot's by me. I have a few ideas in mind for a couple other chapters, but feel free to make suggestions/requests. I will be taking some gradually if I feel like the requests are something I can write about easily.

This first story pays a little homage to the lemon that inspired me to start writing, Diamond and Pearl: A New Dawn by Goombario jr.

Dawn and Pikachu. Human x Pokemon, M/F, regular sex.

PS: This is what my stories would look like if I cut out all the unnecessary, boring, and ridiculously over the top plot and rough stuff. Personally, I like this because its short and to the point. I just hope you guys do too :x

* * *

"Finally! Its dark out!"

Dawn exclaimed, as she eyed her surroundings to find a nice, quiet spot for her to begin her nightly routine. She had been battling all day, and it was finally time for her to kick back, relax, and let loose. Currently, her team consisted of Piplup, Pachirisu and Pikachu. Dawn didn't care if her Pokemon were particularly powerful or not, because they were all just so cute!

"Hmm... that looks like a good spot! Alright Pikachu, I'm in the mood for you tonight!"

Dawn pulled Pikachu's pokeball out of her back pack and tossed it to the ground, releasing the tiny yellow mouse.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!"

The Pokemon joyfully sang, happy to be called out by his trainer. He had every right to be happy, and he knew it. Just a few weeks ago, Dawn had learned about the joys and magic of Pokemon sex. At first, it wasn't something she imagined would turn her on, but its not like she had anyone else around to make love to. Not to mention the fact that she was still rather young, and she didn't want to seem like a complete slut getting laid by every male trainer she battled. She didn't mind doing it with her Pokemon though. They were the perfect size for her, and not to mention they were just outright adorable.

"Hey Pikachu! I bet you already know what I need from you tonight, don't you?"

The girl excitedly remarked to the electric rat. Pikachu simply looked up at her and nodded his head up and down in response.

"Ha, I knew you wouldn't mind!"

Dawn said, picking Pikachu up and hugging him tightly. He indulged in her warm embrace for a moment, and then gave her a quick lick on the cheek with his tiny tongue.

"Pretty frisky tonight, aren't we?"

Dawn joked, before moving her head in closer to her Pokemon's. She stuck her tongue out a little bit and let Pikachu start to lick it. His mouth wasn't big enough for them to actually kiss, so she had to settle for tongue wrestling. She didn't mind at all though, because she wanted to save her first kiss for the boy of her dreams someday. Besides, Pikachu was a quick little thing, and was pretty good at using his tongue, despite how small it was. They continued to kiss in this manner-that is, until they started becoming aroused. Once Dawn was ready, she placed Pikachu down and started to strip off her clothes.

"You're in for a nice little show now Pikachu!"

Dawn said, pulling her black top off and throwing it to the ground. The Pokemon glanced unwaveringly at his trainer's bare chest. Dawn didn't need to bother wearing bras. Her tits were small rounded mounds, perky enough to catch the attention of any male. There was no reason for them to be unnecessarily huge either. They were cute just the way they were, and Pikachu enjoyed the sight of them.

"You like that, huh? Then how about this!"

Dawn shouted, as she licked her finger and then began rubbing it against her small nipple. The girl was starting to let out hot breaths of relief as she continuously caressed her saliva into her soft nipple, getting it erect. Pikachu was amused by the sight and started clapping his hands in delight. His laughter was simply a string of "Pika Pika!" rather than the human version of "Ha Ha Ha!" Dawn was only getting more aroused by doing something so lewd in front of her innocent Pokemon. In haste, she unzipped the side of her pink mini skirt and let it slide down her legs, revealing her pure white panties. They weren't exactly "pure white" right now though. They were getting wet from the drops of cum leaking out of her horny little pussy.

Pikachu immediately quit the innocent charade of clapping like a retarded clown and stood up. The scent of Dawn's love was being carried by the cool midnight breeze over to his small black button nose. The scent of a female in heat triggered his male instincts, and before long his penis was starting to become erect, poking out of its yellow sheath. It was pink and had sort of a cone shape to it, standing at about 3 inches in length at full size. Of course, it wasn't the size that mattered. It was how he intended to use it.

"That's it Pikachu... come and get it..."

Dawn said seductively, holding out her finger and signaling for the Pokemon to move up closer. Pikachu grinned at her call and decided to approach her with a quick attack. Within seconds, the lightning mouse had closed the gap between them and crashed into his trainers arms, surprisingly managing to knock her to the ground despite their difference in size.

"Hey! You must really want it tonight, huh? Well, here... Its all yours!"

Dawn said, slipping her thumbs behind the straps of her panties as she pushed them down. Pikachu crawled off her stomach and onto the floor, taking a long whiff of her scent before he began to go down on her with his tongue. The mouse had skill, sending his tongue straight for her clit and moving it up and down as fast as he could. Dawn just lied there in total ecstasy, spreading her legs for the mon to do his thing. In no time at all, her clit started to harden from his assault. Pikachu was beginning to grow impatient though, and was ready to move on to the main course. He then grabbed his swollen member and aligned it with his trainers soaking hole, making sure he would manage to penetrate her with a single thrust.

"Give it to me, NOW!"

At his trainers command, the yellow rat bastard pushed his hips forward, basking in the sweet sensation of having his cock surrounded by nothing but tight wet twat. His little arms moved onto her legs and gripped them, allowing him to pump himself into her with as much power as he could manage. Dawn was in heaven. Pikachu was the perfect size for her, and each of his thrusts massaged her inner walls every time he slipped himself in and out of her.

"Pikachu... that's great! C'mon! Keep going! Use agility!"

Pikachu just smirked at her, preparing himself to use the attack that she ordered. After biding his time for a bit to store up some power, the Pocket Monster unleashed energy! The speed of his hips was being boosted by agility, as he rigorously humped his trainer as fast as his tiny yellow frame would allow.

"That's it Pikachu! Just like that! I'm almost there!"

"Pi-pi-pi... Pika!"

The two continued to make high velocity love, as their sex moans echoed throughout the forest. Pikachu sensed he was reaching his limit, and a tad bit sooner than Dawn. He wouldn't accept defeat though. Thinking fast, he moved a hand over to her clit and started using a gentle thunder wave on it.

"...! Oh god! Pikachu!"

Dawn squealed, as the mouse sent light surges of electricity through her most sensitive area. It was driving her absolutely crazy, and she just couldn't hold back any longer. It was finally time for her to release all the pent up stress that was built up during her rough day.

"Pikachu! I'm cumming!"

Dawn screamed, releasing splash after splash of her sex juice all over her Pokemon. Pikachu was still humping away at her like a stallion, now ready to release his own load.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika... PIKA!"

The Pokemon chanted, as he felt his semen flow through his penis and flood Dawn's precious pussy. However, there was still one thing left for him to do. Being a Pikachu, releasing his load causes his body to shake uncontrollably as his muscles spasm and then slowly relax. During that little interval, he unwillingly released a thunderbolt at maximum power on his trainer, which surprised her and caused her to climax a second time. Screams of pure pleasure and pain forced their way out of Dawn's mouth as her body became completely exhausted from the literal shock of her partner.

"Pika pi..."

The Pokemon panted, as he fell to the floor. He looked over at Dawn, who was motionlessly lying on her back with a puddle of both of their liquids leaking out between her legs. Her body was slightly burnt from his surprise attack, causing him to scratch the back of his head in both guilt and embarrassment. It didn't take too long for her to recover though.

"Hey Pikachu... that was amazing and all, but next time... try to warn me before the shock..."

Dawn complained, as she got up and started dressing herself. Pikachu laughed a little, knowing that he wouldn't be able to help it even if she asked for a warning. Once she was fully dressed, the girl recalled Pikachu back into his pokeball and began setting up her tent to camp out. It was great that she managed to get some relief after her long day, but she wasn't expecting to spend the rest of the night recovering from shock wounds...

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaand, there you have it. My first one shot. No clue which one of my stories is going to get updated next, so be on the lookout. Feel free to leave a request if you like, and I'll see what I can do. If you plan on leaving a request though, please put some effort into it. Don't just say "hey! go write random pokemon x random human now!" or anything like that, because that isn't really enough to go on. Give me some ideas to make it more interesting than that.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Meh, I'm getting lazy. I could have written like, 5 chapters between the time I wrote this one and the time I wrote the last one. But! I digress, here's a new one.

Elesa x Zebstrika

Contrains M/F, Human x Pokemon

* * *

It was a calm night in Nimbasa City. Usually, the place was incredibly lively around this hour, thanks in part to the amusement park being one of the most well known attractions in the Unova region. More than that, it was a very famous dating spot, and many trainers would just get together for a ride on the ferris wheel after a rough day of battling. Yet surprisingly, the place was completely empty. All the rides had been turned off to conserve energy, leaving the park pitch black under the cover of night with just a small glint of white shining down from the crescent moon. However, there was one area in the park that had some activity...

It was the stable set up next to the gym. The trainers all left their Blitzle's there to feed and relax. Elesa, the gym leader, had the stable built because she felt that the Pokemon shouldn't be confined to poke balls twenty-four seven. During this time of night though, the stable had another use. Semen collection. Yes, it was a dirty job, but it had to be done. Not only did it help relieve stress for the zebra Pokemon, but it also kept the bond between them and their trainers stronger.

"Hold it a little higher Colette."

"Like... this?"

"Yeah, that's it. Hold it nice and firm for him."

Elesa instructed the girl. Being the gym leader, it was her job to watch over the other trainers and make sure they were doing the process right. Colette was a trainer at the gym, and she was gathering semen from her Blitzle with an artificial vagina. The girl was new at this though, and really didn't know what she was doing other than for the fact that she was helping her Pokemon get off.

"Gosh... you're so big Blitzle..."

Colette whispered under her breath, as she watched her Pokemon going at it with the fake pussy she was holding up. His cock must have been 15 inches long or something. She could feel each one of the zebra's powerful thrusts through the tube, and she could tell just how badly he was trying to force every inch of his manhood through the hole. It was making her heart start to beat faster, and her face was turning beat red from watching the sight.

"Yeah, you like that don't you Blitzle? Its ok, you can go faster if you want!"

Magnolia, another trainer at the gym, seductively spoke out to her Pokemon as she held the cock sleeve up for him. Her Blitzle was going wild on it, ramming his engorged penis inside the tube as deep as he could. His thrusts were so hard and powerful, the girl was being rocked back and forth along with his rhythm. It was like a battle just to keep the thing held in place, but she did her best. She wanted to make sure her Pokemon was enjoying himself, and seeing him get so worked up over pussy was making the female inside her tremble in lust.

"Hmm... everyone seems to be getting really into it now. Finally... now its my turn to have some fun..."

Elesa thought to herself, after inspecting the other trainers and making sure there were no issues. She slowly made her way to the back end of the stable and entered her own pen, where her Pokemon had been waiting patiently for her. This Pokemon was much different from the rest. He was over twice the size of the others, and his body was rippling with hardened muscle from all the battles and experience he had. This was Zebstrika, a fully grown stallion and the alpha male of group.

Elesa made her way over to the Pokemon and petted the side of his snout, as she leaned in closer and gave him a kiss.

"Did you miss me Zebby?"

The girl whispered in his ear as she stretched out an arm and began rubbing his underbelly. The stallion flared his nostrils and blew out steam, then began trotting in place. He had been couped up in this damn place all day, since there had been no gym challengers, and he was starting to get impatient.

"Easy boy... I have something special for you today..."

Elesa calmly spoke, as she pulled out her "gift" to the Pokemon. It was a human vagina mold, modeled after Elesa herself. She may have been a gym leader, but she was also a fashion model, and had been voted the sexiest woman in Unova three years running. It was only natural for the sex toy industry to contact her and begin producing sleeves molded in her likeness. The toy was incredibly detailed, resembling every nook and cranny of her pussy to 100% accuracy. Every nub, every twist, her G-spot, her size, and even her womb and cervix had been replicated in the toy. The girl then pulled out a vial and held it up to the stallions nostril. It was concentrated essence of a mare Blitzle in heat, and it only took a single whiff to get Zebstrika excited. His cock unsheathed itself almost immediately after he smelled some fresh pussy.

"Be sure to cum as much as you can for me Zebby..."

The trainer whispered, as she crawled underneath the zebra Pokemon and stared into his throbbing manhood. She was now face to face with 22 inches of erect stallion meat, and just the thought of what that thing could do to her was making her heart race and her mind go numb. Hastily, she picked up the mold of herself and pressed it up against the tip of Zebstrika's penis. No, she had no intentions of moving the toy along his length for him, her job was only to hold it in place. She wanted to see him lunge at it on his own, and the stallion did just that. With a single thrust, the Pokemon forced his massive cock into the tiny hole so deep that the back end of the toy popped. Elesa watched on as Zebstrika mercilessly pumped his thick member in and out of the sleeve, the head of his cock plowing its way through the insides of the toy and exiting out through the hole he had fucked his way through in the back.

The girl was in complete awe at the sight. She was reaching the point where her lust might completely overpower her ability to reason.

"Oh god Zebby! You're such a sex crazed brute!"

Elesa shouted to her Pokemon. She couldn't just sit there and watch this any longer. The girl moved her head in and took his cock in her mouth. His girth pried her jaw open as wide as it could go, as the zebra started thrusting his enormous shaft through both the toy vagina and his trainers mouth. Elesa just kept her grip wrapped around the toy, which was skewered along the length of Zebstrika's huge dick. The scent and taste of it was making her head spin, as she slid her tongue across the underside of his shaft, streaking her saliva all over the bottom of it. The stallion wouldn't stop until he was completely satisfied though. He began moving in closer, allowing his cock to push itself deeper into his trainers mouth. The cool feeling of her mouth contrasted with the warm senstation he felt as the head of his dick approached the opening of her throat. The girl just kept her mouth open, letting the Pokemon do with her as he pleased. Inside the lining of her black tights, her cunt was so hot it felt like it was on fire, and her sweet cunt honey began to pour out. She was trying her hardest to contain herself and keep from fingering her pussy until climaxing.

Zebstrika was also starting to reach his limit, as he lunged forward and forced his cock down the gym leader's throat. This part was much tighter than inside her mouth, and it squeezed down on him as he continued to push his way in deeper. Elesa started to gag, coughing into the zebra penis that was lodged in her throat as her spit began to spray out through the sides of her mouth, coating his shaft. The feeling of throat fucking her was bringing the stallion closer and closer to his limit, and he began to hasten his thrusts, pounding his way deeper down the girls neck. Tears began to swell up in her eyelids because of the force of his humps. Elesa sure as hell wasn't a virgin, and she had deepthroated many males before, but this was completely different. There was no way to compare the sheer size of what was being rammed into her throat to the size of a human. Actually, it was her experience from being face fucked by guys that encouraged her to just keep her mouth open and take it. Thoughts ran through her head as to what Zebstrika might say to her if she could understand his speech.

"You better not even think about pulling that head away from me!"

"You're going to lay there and take it at hard as I want to give it to you!"

That's exactly what she was going to do. Her head filled with these thoughts, Elesa finally took her hands off the ruined pussy sleeve and moved them over to Zebstrika's massive balls. She grabbed them with both hands and began to massage them with her delicate fingers, as she felt them surge and swell up with what felt like liters of his thick semen. That was it. The final nail in the coffin. Zebstrika couldn't hold himself back any longer, and the feeling of having his heavy jewels handled so beautifully brought him over the edge. The stallion pulled himself back, his cock leaving the girl's mouth. Elesa continued to work on his big cum sack until the head of his penis began to flare open. Zebstrika let out a loud whinny, as he felt the pleasure of his semen rushing out through his swollen cock. He blasted his load all over his trainer, completely drenching her yellow top and most of her black tights with his flowing seed.

"Yes! That's it, Zebby! Cum for me!"

Elesa screamed, not moving an inch and allowing her body to catch every last drop of cum that the stallion pumped out. The zebra's spunk was as thick as syrup, and it seeped through her clothes, flowing down her soft body and turning her into a sticky mess. The Pokemon grunted in satisfaction, as his cock receded back into its sheath, allowing the toy pussy he had wrecked to finally pop its way off of his shaft.

The gym leader got up and kissed her Pokemon a final time, thanking him for the hot jizz bath before she started exiting the pen. It was only then that Elesa noticed all the trainers in the stable had finished their semen collections and were all gathered around her, watching her work. Every one of them had their panties pushed down their leg, a hand holding their skirt up, and two fingers working their wet twats, as their cum drizzled down onto the floor.

"My my..."

Elesa exclaimed in surprise, watching the girls stare at her and fingering their horny pussies.

"Well, girls... I hope you were watching closely. That's how the pro's do it."


End file.
